Xelloss's Vacation
by Neko-fangirl
Summary: After being ordered by his Mistress to take a break and visit one of his old companions,our favorite mysterious priest pops in to visit Filia. Sucky summary,better story.I promise..will mmostly be rated M for later chapters


A/N:  
Neko-fangirl: So this is my first Slayers fic((as well as my first fic ever )) so Xelloss may be a lil out of character at first, gomen nasai! Ill try my best for this to be good. Now on to the Xelfi! 

Filia: Wait a minute here! Xelfi! You mean that shipping where I'm paired with that…that disgusting Mazoku!

Xelloss: Oh ,come now Fi-chan, I'm not that bad am I?

F: You shut up, you namagomi you!

X: Feh, such a hot tempered ryuzoku.

N: Ah…young love ::receives death glare from Filia and an eye twitch from Xelloss:: heh heh, time to start the story!

Chapter 1

It had been a year and a day since the defeat of Dark Star from the world and peace((well, as much peace as there could be )) had returned. Upon their final victory the Slayers had parted once more. The infamous sorceress Lina Inverse and her faithful, but simple minded Gourry Gabriev had gone on their own, to seek new riches, new spells, and a new sword for the dim witted blond. The chimera, Zelgadis Greywards,had continued his quest for a way to restore his body to normal, the young Princess Amelia accompanying him. Filia ul Copt, ex-priestess to the Fire Dragon King, and now the only remaining ryuzoku in her clan, had taken the ancient dragon egg containing Val and started a pottery and tea shop in a small town in the mountains somewhere. As for the mysterious priest, Xelloss? His life had returned to the utter boredom that befell whenever he wasn't with Lina-tachi and the other Slayers. His mistress, Lord Beastmaster, kept him busy by sending him on meaningless tasks such as corrupting a mortal or taking rare artifacts that could lead to more power for the mazoku or sometimes even torturing captives for fun. All of which would have filled him with utter delight, all the negative emotions a feast for him to partake in, and yet, he remained unusually indifferent. It soon began bother Zelas that her most favorite servant was not himself. For weeks he would wander around Wolf Pack Island playing with the wolf packs that roamed around, appearing only when she called for him. Finally fed up with her priest's behavior, Lord Beastmaster,Zelas called him to her. Imposing as always, Zelas was sipping on a glass of the finest blood red wine she had in her stores, a long cigarette drag

dangled loosely in her other well manicured hand. Her newest white gown left little to the imagination, cutting low on her cleavage and stopping just at mid thigh. Her long golden locks spilled over her shoulders, causing a curtain of hair around her fair face. Taking another sip from her glass she sighed before calling her servant to her 'Xelloss, come. I wish to speak with you..' She soon sensed a new presence and she opened her golden eyes to look disappointingly at Xelloss, who was kneeling before her, his staff laying on the ground beside him.

"You summoned me Mistress?" he asked, already feeling his mistress's annoyance .

"Xelloss, your behavior has disappointed me lately. You've been lacking in your duties and that displeases me greatly. I expect the very best from my underlings, especially my top general priest…."

He cringed" But Mistress, I have excelled all that you have asked of me lately-"

"While you have physically completed your tasks, you have been mentally absent for some time now! Do not try to fool me Xelloss!" snapped Zelas "I created you, I know when you try to hide things from me….now tell me, what has my most prized servant so distracted of late?"

"I-I do not know myself Mistress," he answered truthfully "For some time now I have had this strange feeling that something is missing,…" While it is a widely believed myth that mazoku do not feel that is untrue, but it is rare for one to feel emotions other the rage, and other darker emotions. They also felt things like happiness and joy but only when it was connected with a darker reason .Zelas knew what was troubling him at once

"Your lonely.." she stated somberly

Xelloss looked confused " Mistress?"

"It seems," Zelas took a long drag from her cigarette before continuing "that because you became so accustomed to that Lina girl and her friends company, you find yourself a bit out of place without them. "

Xelloss blinked "So…I'm lonely? What do I do then Mistress?"

Zelas could have laughed. As powerful and intelligent as he was, Xelloss was still very lost on the concept of these simple emotions he felt

"Simple, you go to see one of your little playthings for a while and you should be fine. I won't need you for a while anyway so its fine with me. So your free for a while. Now go on! I don't want to see you back on this island until I call you back!" and with that, she dismissed Xelloss, all but banishing him from Wolf Pack Island.

Kicked out from his home, Xelloss shrugged "Lets see, Lord Beastmaster told me to visit one of my companions.." he began to float freely in the air, twirling his staff while he went through his options

'I'd rather not spend my time with Lina-san, getting abused. Zelgadis might be fun but he has the princess with him all the time," Xel shuddered at the thought of her sickeningly righteous justice speeches she insisted on practicing every ten minutes or so "Well they are DEFINATLY out of the question."

With a sly smirk, he chuckled, thinking of his last option "I suppose that leaves my favorite, little selfish ryuzoku." With another small chuckle he winked out, on his way to an unsuspecting Filia, preparing to be welcomed with the quick tempered girl attacking him with her prized mace.

A/N: N: well tell me what ya think, am I doing ok so far? All flames or anything to that sort will be used in the bonfire for roasting marshmallows.  
F: This is so wrong, why do I get stuck with him::points to Xelloss::  
N: Hush, or Mace-sama gets it ::motions to Filia's mace being held over a vat of boiling iron::  
F: Your so mean Neko-San::her tail pokes out while she falls to knees and fights back her pathetic sobs::  
X: And you really see me with her::points to pathetic Filia:: I won't be staying for this story.  
N: Oh no you don't ::pulls out megaphone:: Life is wonderful! Love is all around us! Every cloud has a silver lining!  
X: Aaack::passes out on the floor in the fetal position::  
N::Grins evilly:: See ya'll next time, tune in for the next installment real soon!


End file.
